Pokemon Unova Chronicles
by Lilian Violet
Summary: Enter the Unova region with Pokemon Trainer, Lena, Pokemon Treasure Hunter, Zane, and the Bug Pokemon lover, Penelope...see how their journey and adventures through the Unova region will lead them towards their goals, achievements, and dreams.
1. Setting Sail for a new Unova Adventure

_**Hello everyone, Lilian Violet here! After taking on the challenge of typing two Pokemon fanfiction stories titled "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles," I've decided to once again type another Pokemon fanfiction story titled "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." The "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," is about the adventures of a Pokemon Trainer named Lena, and along with Pokemon Treasure Hunter, Zane, and the Bug-type Pokemon lover, Penelope, they will embark on a journey through the Unova region. Since the main characters in both the Pokemon anime and manga are male, I thought it would be interesting and fascinating to make the main character in my story female...hence the creation of Lena. Although some of the main Pokemon plots and characters are going to be known, I'm going to mix some of my ideas in and create a new story plot for my "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," fanfiction. Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Bleach and Digimon. If you want to venture into the Unova region, then read my fanfiction "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." :D**_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own Pokemon, but I own this story. **_

_**Note: Oh, and even though the Unova region Pokemon League is a major event within the anime, manga, and game, I'm not going to include the event within my story...but I will include the Elite Four some time within my fanfiction. :D **_

_**Pokemon Unova Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 1: Setting Sail for a New Unova Adventure**_

The world is inhabited by mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. These mystical and wondrous creatures who roam the grasslands, swim the deepest of waters, and fly through the wide open skies; no matter what region you travel through, there are sure to be all kinds of Pokemon. Speaking of Pokemon, a brand new Trainer is about to embark on a journey through the Unova region...so she can encounter new people, new places, and new Pokemon.

Within the Unova region are many exotic, luxurious, and breathtaking places, but our story begins in Nuvema Town...which is the hometown of this story's heroine.

The morning sun rays enveloped Nuvema Town in a blanket of warmth and vast winds, and within one of the town's houses; was a woman with dark brown hair which was held by a blue headband, blue eyes, and wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants that went up to her knees, and she had a red apron tied around her waist.

While the woman was washing dishes in her kitchen, the news reporter on the television announced, "And that concludes the exhibition match between the Unova region Champion, Alder, and Elite Four member, Marshal. With his dynamic strength and masterful skills, Alder easily defeats Marshal and retains his title as the 'Unova region Champion.' In other news, the Black Tower and White Treehollow is still under construction, but the two buildings are said to be finished in a couple more months; and in conclusion, once the two buildings are completed, the opening ceremony will be held along with a major Pokemon Battle Tournament sponsored by the Champion of Unova, Alder, himself. Thank you for watching the Unova region news."

Turning the TV off with the remote control, the woman sighed as she wiped her wet hands on her apron and stared at the staircase, "I don't know why, but every time I hear the Unova news it always reminds me of when I was a Pokemon Trainer...if only Lena would become a Pokemon Trainer and go on a journey through the Unova region."

Within Nuvema Town, a young girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink nightgown, hid behind a tree while watching three chipmunk-like Pokemon; with a brown and tan colored stomach and face, large pointed teeth that stuck out of their mouths, round cheeks, black bands that covered their eyes which have red irises with a yellow ring and black pupils, and a long tail that has a scruffy white tip.

"Aw, those Patrat are so cute and adorable," the young girl cooed as she saw the three Patrat eating berries and apples.

Suddenly, a voice called out and echoed throughout Nuvema Town, "LENA!"

As the three Patrat, who were surprised by the voice, gathered their food and scurried away; the young girl, Lena, sighed as she ran back to her house, "Urgh, here we go again. I know what I'm going to have to listen to when I get home. Oh well, might as well get it over and done with."

Once Lena returned home, it was exactly how she predicted...the moment she stepped through the door, her mother began to scold and lecture her.

"For Arceus sake, Lena," Lena's mother snapped at Lena, who plopped herself on one of the living room couches, "How many times have I told you not to roam the outskirts of Nuvema Town? There are wild Pokemon within the Nuvema Town area, and you can get yourself severely injured or hurt if you encounter them; especially since you don't have a Pokemon yourself."

"But mom, I'm really careful and cautious when I come across a wild Pokemon," Lena tried to reason with her mother, but to no avail, "I don't bother the wild Pokemon, and they don't bother me. I even conceal my whereabouts, so that I can watch the wild Pokemon without them knowing that I'm around. So, it's perfectly safe to roam the outskirts of Nuvema Town...even without a Pokemon of my own."

"Lena, it's better to be safe than sorry," Lena's mother told Lena, but then she shifted her attention to the muddy nightgown her daughter was wearing and groaned in an irritated and frustrating manner, "Darn it, Lena. That's the third nightgown that I've bought for you. If roaming the Nuvema Town outskirts wasn't bad enough, damaging and ruining another nightgown is a massive headache on my part."

_Oops, _Lena thought while staring at the wrinkly muddy nightgown she was wearing, _Before I left the house this morning, I knew I forgot something_.

Lena's mother shook her head and asked Lena, "If you want to leave the house and obverse wild Pokemon, why don't you go on a journey and travel through the Unova region?"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, until Lena's mother explained to Lena, "You were supposed to start your Pokemon journey weeks ago, along with your childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. Cheren left on his journey with the Pokemon he grew up with, and Bianca left on her journey with the Starter Pokemon she retrieved from Prof. Juniper. You, however, refused to go on a journey and stayed in Nuvema Town. When you were a child, all you talked about was traveling through the Unova region, catching and befriending lots of Pokemon, and challenging the Unova region Gyms. But so far, the only ones who have started their Pokemon journey are Cheren and Bianca; which completely caught me off guard, considering the fact that Bianca's father is the biggest worrywart and overprotective person that I know. So, Lena, why didn't you want to go on a journey and travel through the Unova region?"

All of a sudden, Lena bellowed at her mother, "BECAUSE I'M AFRAID TO LEAVE HOME AND GO OUT INTO THE WORLD!"

Lena explained to her mother after she was silenced by her outburst, "I may have announced that I was going to travel the Unova region and challenge the Pokemon Gyms, but I was only a kid then and didn't know any better. As I was coming of age and getting closer to the legal age a person must be to become a Trainer, I began to realize that I wasn't ready to head out on my own and leave home. I can't begin to understand why I felt that way, but I did and it's been eating at my heart ever since. That's why I've been running off into the outskirts of Nuvema Town each morning, because I thought that if I was surrounded by the nature and wild Pokemon...maybe I'd have a change of heart, and go on a Pokemon journey. And yet, whenever I try to tell myself that I'm ready to go on a Pokemon journey; I'm always reminded of what happened..._on that fateful day_."

_Flashback_

_Within the outskirts of Nuvema Town, Lena, Cheren, and Bianca (who were children at the time,) were wandering around while playing a game of tag._

_"Ha, ha, ha, you were right, Lena," Bianca giggled as she and Lena were running away from Cheren, "Playing tag in the glassy plains of Nuvema Town is way more fun than playing in our backyards." _

_"Yeah," Cheren replied as he tried to tag either Lena or Bianca, "I'm glad we came to play in the outskirts of Nuvema Town too." _

_"And just think," Lena told Cheren and Bianca as she pumped her fist into the air and an overly jovial smile formed on her lips, "When we start our own Pokemon journey's, we'll be able to travel the Unova region and see all sorts of new places, meet lots of new people, and encounter a whole bunch of different Pokemon." _

_Suddenly, Lena, Cheren, and Bianca tripped and fell; and when they caught a glimpse of what they tripped over...a big shadowy Pokemon figure towered over and growled at them. _

_Consumed by fear, Lena stood frozen in her place while the scared voices of Cheren and Bianca kept asking her as the Pokemon figure continued to snarl and growl at them, "L-L-Lena, w-w-what are w-w-we going t-t-to d-d-do?"_

_"Lena, what do we do now," Cheren asked Lena with fear evident in his voice?_

_"Lena, help us," Bianca cried to Lena with an even more scared tone of voice._

_"What are we going to do," Cheren and Bianca asked Lena in unison, "LENA!"_

_However, Lena was so fearful and terrified of the Pokemon figure that she remained motionless while her body shook rigorously...the last thing she saw was lightning (which was strange, considering that there wasn't a cloud in the sky,) and then, she fainted._

_When she awoke, Lena found herself in a hospital bed and beside her were Cheren and Bianca; who were bed ridden themselves._

_Shifting her attention from Cheren to Bianca, Lena whispered under her breath as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Cheren and Bianca," and she fainted back into a world of darkness._

_End of Flashback_

"We may have been children back then, but I could have done something," Lena explained to her mother while gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, "Cheren and Bianca, my two best friends, were in danger and were about to be attacked by a wild Pokemon...and I didn't do anything. It was my fault to begin with, if I didn't insist that me, Cheren, and Bianca play in the outskirts of Nuvema Town; then nothing would have happened, Cheren and Bianca wouldn't have gotten injured or retrieve minor concussions, and I wouldn't be so afraid to leave home and go out on a journey. As we grew up, Cheren and Bianca managed to put that incident behind them and begin their journeys, but I couldn't because I realized that if I couldn't protect my friends from a wild Pokemon; then how am I supposed to go on a Pokemon journey unprepared and fearful of unexpected events? That's why, every morning when I wake up, I head to the outskirts of Nuvema Town and try to face my fears; but whenever I get to the point where I feel ready to begin my Pokemon journey, I end up changing my mind and decide otherwise."

Silence consumed the air once more, until Lena's mother placed her hands on Lena's shoulders and exclaimed to her, "Oh, Lena, if only you had told me this sooner. Honey, admitting that you weren't ready to go on a journey and travel through the Unova region is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. When I was first starting out as a Pokemon Trainer I had some doubts too, but after traveling to new places, meeting new people and Trainers, and encountering all kinds of Pokemon; I began to savor my time as a Trainer and enjoyed all that it had to offer me."

Taking in her mother's words of advice, Lena whispered under her breath, "Hmm, I never thought about it that way...in that case," she broke her mother's hold, ran up the stairs, and announced with a bright beaming smile on her lips, "I'm heading to my room, so that I can prepare...to become a Trainer and go on my Pokemon journey."

Thirty minutes went by, and then Lena came downstairs and approached her mother while dressed in a white muscle shirt covered by a black sleeveless vest, blue jean shorts, pink and black boot-like shoes, a pink handbag slung across her shoulder, and a white and pink cap atop of her head.

"Well," Lena told her mother as they headed towards the front door, "I guess I'm ready to go on my journey now."

Before opening the door, Lena's mother explained to Lena with a warm motherly smile on her lips, "Lena, as a mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you've finally decided to become a Pokemon Trainer and want to travel through the Unova region. The only reason why I wanted you to go on a journey was so you can experience new things, make new friends, catch and raise lots of Pokemon, and accomplish your goals and dreams."

Smiling back at her mother, Lena replied to her while fixing her C-Gear watch on her wrist, "Thanks for persuading me otherwise, mom. If it wasn't for you, I never would have changed my mind and decided to go on my Pokemon journey."

Opening the door and stepping outside with Lena, Lena's mother said to her while wiping the tears that started to form in her eyes, "You don't have to thank me; just travel around the Unova region, defeat those Gyms, become a strong and skillful Trainer, and capture and befriend lots of Pokemon...that's all I ask of you."

"Right," Lena announced as she ran out of the yard, turned back to face her mother, and waved at her, "Good-bye, mom. Once I finish my journey and come back home, I intend to tell you all about my travels, the people I meet, the places I've seen, and the Pokemon that I've encountered; including the ones that I've befriended and captured," and then, she was gone.

_Good luck on your Pokemon journey, Lena_, Lena's mother thought as she gazed up at the sky with a serene and motherly smile on her lips, _Just remember, no matter what happens; good or bad...just go out and treasure the moments that your journey has to offer you_.

Walking through the streets of Nuvema Town, Lena told herself as she headed towards a building which was located in the middle of the town, "First things first, before I begin my journey I'll need a Pokemon to become my partner. So, I'll stop by Prof. Juniper's lab and retrieve my Starter Pokemon from her."

As Lena arrived and entered Prof. Juniper's lab, she called out while gazing around the lab's lobby, "Hello, Prof. Juniper, its Lena. I'm here to choose my Starter Pokemon and begin my journey."

Suddenly, walking down a hallway and appearing before Lena; was a woman with light brown hair, greenish cyan eyes, and she wore a white shirt which was underneath a lab coat, a green skirt, and white and orange shoes.

"Well, well, well," the woman greeted Lena with a warm friendly smile on her lips, "My oh my, I was wondering when you were going to visit my lab and begin your journey, Lena."

"Sorry for the wait, Prof. Juniper," Lena apologized to Prof. Juniper with a sheepish expression on her face, "Truth be told, I wasn't exactly ready to start my journey and travel the Unova region. But now, I'm finally ready to go out and begin my Pokemon journey."

"That's great to hear, Lena," Prof. Juniper told Lena as one of her assistants appeared while rolling a cart towards them, "Let me be the first to welcome you to the world of Pokemon. Before you begin your journey, there's the matter of choosing your Starter Pokemon," when she turned to the cart, there were three Poke Balls laying before her, and she continued to explain to Lena while taking a hold of one of the Poke Balls, "These three Poke Balls contain the Starter Pokemon in which new Trainers can choose from."

Tossing the Poke Ball into the air, Prof. Juniper exclaimed to Lena, "The first Starter Pokemon is the Grass-type, Snivy."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; a Pokemon with a green bipedal reptilian body, a yellow stripe running down the length of its back and tail, two curved yellow structures that resemble leaves or small wings protruding from its shoulders and bend backwards, and a large palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail, appeared.

Taking the next Poke Ball from the cart and tossing the item into the air, Prof. Juniper exclaimed to Lena, "The second Starter Pokemon is the Fire-type, Tepig."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; a Pokemon with an orange pig-like body, oval eyes, a pink nose with a thick yellow stripe on its snout, long pointed dark brown ears, and a curly tail with a ruddy pink sphere on the end, appeared.

Taking the last Poke Ball from the cart and tossing the item into the air, Prof. Juniper exclaimed to Lena, "The last and third Starter Pokemon is the Water-type, Oshawott."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; a Pokemon with a white and blue bipedal sea otter-like body, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides of its head, a dark orange oval shaped nose, several freckles covering its cheeks, and carrying a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly, appeared.

Prof. Juniper asked Lena as Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott stood before them, "So, Lena, which Starter Pokemon are you going to choose?"

Shifting her attention from one Starter Pokemon to the other, Lena found that choosing from Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott wasn't an easy task; considering the fact that either of them would make a worthy Pokemon partner for her.

All of a sudden, as she stared deep into the eyes of one of the Starter Pokemon...Lena felt a certain connection and bond between them.

Taking a deep breath and feeling satisfied with her final choice, Lena announced to Prof. Juniper, "I've made my decision. The Starter Pokemon that I've chosen to become my partner...is Snivy."

Snivy stepped forwards and said to Lena as a smile formed on her lips, "Vee Snivy."

After returning Tepig and Oshawott back into their Poke Balls, Prof. Juniper explained to Lena as she handed her a single Poke Ball plus five empty Poke Balls, "Alright, now to present you with a few items that you'll need for your Pokemon journey. First, here's Snivy's Poke Ball and five extra Poke Balls. The five empty Poke Balls are used to capture wild Pokemon, but you can only carry six Pokemon in your party," she continued to explain to Lena while handing her a hand held machine, "And this device is called a Pokedex, which is full of downloaded data and information about the Pokemon you encounter in the Unova region."

Once she retrieved the Poke Balls and Pokedex from Prof. Juniper, Lena told the professor as Snivy jumped onto her right shoulder, "Thanks for everything, Prof. Juniper."

"Of course, Lena," Prof. Juniper replied to Lena with a proud beaming smile on her lips as she waved to her, "Now, I believe it's time for you to be on your way and begin your travels through the Unova region. Farewell, and best wishes to you on your Pokemon journey," and with that, Lena nodded her head, bid good-bye to Prof. Juniper, and left.

With Snivy by her side, Lena dashed and raced through Nuvema Town, until she came to a halt when she approached the entrance to Route 1.

When her new Trainer suddenly came to a stop, Snivy stared up at Lena and asked her while tilting her head in a curious manner, "Sni."

As the silent air consumed the atmosphere, Lena explained to Snivy while staring out into the distance of Route 1, "This is it, Snivy. The moment I step into the district of Route 1, it'll be the furthest I traveled away from Nuvema Town...and it'll indicate the beginning of our Unova region journey. However, after everything that has happened so far, I'm starting to question my actions and ask myself if I'm really ready to go on a journey and travel through the Unova region."

Suddenly, a large breezing wind blew and knocked Lena's handbag out of her clutches; scattering the items that she had within the bag onto the ground.

"Oh no, my bag," Lena cried out as she and Snivy began to pick the items up and placed them back in her bag.

While she was gathering her items and placing them back into her bag, Lena came across a black and pink colored rectangular case with a note attached to it; she immediately recognized the case as a Badge Case.

"Huh, where did this Badge Case come from," Lena asked herself as she unattached the note from the case and read the writing on the piece of paper?

_Dear Lena,_

_To commemorate you on your first step to becoming a Pokemon Trainer and traveling around the Unova region, I present you with this Badge Case. This Badge Case is especially special, because this case used to belong to your father when he went on his very own Pokemon journey. I may have cleaned and fixed the Badge Case as good as new, but the fondest and cherished memories still linger within the case; and now, you can fill the case with your fondest and cherished memories too. Just remember, no matter what happens in your Pokemon journey, remember that you are not alone; you have your Pokemon with you, and you'll always have me. Best wishes, my dearest Lena._

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

Rereading the letter over and over again, Lena wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes, placed the note and Badge Case in her bag, and announced as she ran down the Route 1 path with Snivy following behind her, "What am I saying? I didn't decide to start my Pokemon journey now just so I can quit while I was ahead," as Snivy climbed onto her shoulder, she told the Grass-type Pokemon while they exchanged smiles with each other, "Let's go, Snivy...our Pokemon journey awaits," and they raced off into Route 1; with the promise of new adventures, meeting new friends, and encountering many Pokemon.

_**That's the end of chapter one of my "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," fanfiction. The heroine, Lena, has finally decided to go on her very own Pokemon journey and travel through the Unova region. Along with her new Pokemon, Snivy, the journey ahead of Lena promises to help her reach her goals, achievements, and dreams. In the next chapter, now that Lena has begun her Pokemon journey; she'll encounter another Trainer...with a unique and interesting occupation of his own. Who is this male Trainer? And how will he effect Lena and her journey? What adventures and Pokemon await Lena in her travels through the Unova region? If you want to venture into the Unova region, read my fanfiction story "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." :D **_


	2. The Pokemon Treasure Hunter

_**Hello everyone, Lilian Violet here! After taking on the challenge of typing two Pokemon fanfiction stories titled "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles," I've decided to once again type another Pokemon fanfiction story titled "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." The "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," is about the adventures of a Pokemon Trainer named Lena, and along with Pokemon Treasure Hunter, Zane, and the Bug-type Pokemon lover, Penelope, they will embark on a journey through the Unova region. Now that Lena has decided to go on her own Pokemon journey a**__**long with her new Pokemon, Snivy, the journey ahead of her promises to help her reach her goals, achievements, and dreams. In this chapter, now that Lena has begun her Pokemon journey; she'll encounter another Trainer...with a unique and interesting occupation of his own. Who is this male Trainer? And how will he effect Lena and her journey? **__**Although some of the main Pokemon plots and characters are going to be known, I'm going to mix some of my ideas in and create a new story plot for my "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," fanfiction. Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach and Digimon. If you want to venture into the Unova region, then read my fanfiction "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." :D**_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own Pokemon, but I own this story. **_

_**Note: Oh, and even though the Unova region Pokemon League is a major event within the anime, manga, and game, I'm not going to include the event within my story...but I will include the Elite Four some time within my fanfiction. :D **_

_**Pokemon Unova Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 2: The Pokemon Treasure Hunter, his name is Zane**_

With a new beginning, a brand new adventure, and her Pokemon journey ahead of her; Lena and her Starter Pokemon, Snivy, have crossed the path to Route 1. However, as she and Snivy come across a grassy and flowery plain...an idea pops into Lena's head.

"Snivy," Lena asked Snivy who was perched on her right shoulder, "One of the reasons why I decided to go on a journey was so that I can travel through the Unova region and challenge the Gyms. In the Unova region are facilities known as Gyms, and within those Gyms are talented, skilled, and powerful Trainers called Gym Leaders. Since I started my journey, how would you like to join me in challenging the Gyms and defeating the Gym Leaders? That way, when we defeat a Gym Leader; we'll receive a Gym badge and become an even sharper, skillful, and powerful team. How does that sound, Snivy?"

Snivy replied to Lena with determination evident in her eyes and a confident smile etched on her lips, "Sni Snivy."

As she came to a stop and Snivy jumped off her shoulder and landed in front of her, Lena declared with a puzzled expression on her face, "Hmm, but before we can challenge any Gyms, we need to grow a little bit stronger first; and to do that, we need to do two things: battle other Pokemon and capture as many Pokemon as we can."

While Lena explained everything, Snivy followed along as she nodded her head in an understanding manner, "Vee."

"And before we can battle and capture other Pokemon, there's something that I need to do first," Lena exclaimed to Snivy as she dug into her bag and pulled out her Pokedex, "I'll need to learn more about you, Snivy; considering that I barely just retrieved you from Prof. Juniper and I don't know anything about you. However, with this Pokedex that Prof. Juniper gave to me, I'm sure I'll be able to gain some valuable information about you."

_Snivy_

_The Grass Snake Pokemon_

_Being calm and intelligent Pokemon, Snivy uses the power of photosynthesis to strengthen their power and make them move much swifter than before. In order to collect the energy from photosynthesis, Snivy will use its leaf-like tail to absorb the photosynthesize rays. _

"I also need to learn about all of your attacks before we enter a battle with another Pokemon," Lena added as she entered the data in her Pokedex, and she replied to Snivy as she found the information she was searching for, "Hmm, let's see. Snivy, it says here that you can use Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, and Leaf Tornado."

All of a sudden, a Pokemon with a gray pigeon-like body, golden oval eyes, tufts of feathers atop its rounded head, a short black beak with a bulbous pink cere in the middle of its face, a wide heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on its chest, black wings that have a thick gray stripe down the side, and pink feet with black talons, flew down and began to peck at the ground.

"Oh wow, a wild Pokemon," Lena cried out as she scanned the wild Pokemon with her Pokedex, "If I'm not mistaken, that Pokemon is called a Pidove."

_Pidove_

_The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon_

_Mostly found in cities, Pidove are accustomed and won't fly away when they come in contact with people. However, if they sense any danger, Pidove will cry out to its flock and they will often gather together to protect each other._

"I see," Lena commanded to Snivy, "Now that we know all about Pidove, let's try to battle and capture him. Snivy, start things off with your Tackle attack."

When Snivy charged and slammed into Pidove, the Normal/Flying-type Pokemon shook the fatigue from the Grass-type's Tackle attack and flew into the air. Once he was airborne, Pidove flapped his wings and whipped up a gust of wind; causing Snivy to try and maintain her footing while being trapped in the gust of wind, but in the end she was sent flying backwards and fainted.

"Hey," Lena scolded Pidove, "You can't do that to my Snivy, you overgrown chicken."

All of a sudden, Pidove cooed at Lena with furious anger evident in his voice, and then he flew towards her and began to peck at her head with his beak.

"Ouch," Lena cried out as she tried to outrun Pidove who continued to peck her head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, leave me alone."

Once Lena collapsed after receiving a headache from Pidove's pecking, he flew away and followed a flock of Pidove who had flown by at that moment.

"Oh man, my head won't stop throbbing thanks to all that pecking Pidove did on my head," Lena complained after recovering from Pidove's attack, "I never want to encounter a Pidove in the wild again...at least, not for a while anyway."

As Snivy came staggering towards her, Lena asked her as a worried expression formed on her face, "Snivy, are you ok?"

Slowly, but surely, Snivy nodded her head and replied to Lena, "Vee."

"I don't understand," Lena whispered under her breath as her facial expression shifted from worried to disappointment, "How did Pidove defeat us with a single Gust attack," and then, when a sudden realization came to mind; she retrieved her Pokedex and bellowed as she read Pidove's data, "Wait a minute. Gust? Gust? Gust? As in, the Flying-type move, Gust. Oh no, in that split second before Snivy attacked Pidove with Tackle...I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT PIDOVE IS A HALF NORMAL AND HALF FLYING-TYPE POKEMON, AND FLYING-TYPES HAVE THE ADVANTAGE OVER GRASS-TYPES LIKE SNIVY."

"Wah, if I made such a simple mistake such as that in my very first battle with a wild Pokemon; how can I expect to become a strong, skillful, and talented Trainer. Maybe going on a Pokemon journey this early was a big mistake after all," Lena cried out in a panicky and overly upsetting tone of voice as she paced back and forth in a frantic manner, "What's my mom going to say once I tell her about this? Oh no, if Cheren and Bianca hear about this? No, if all of Nuvema Town hears about this...I'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE TOWN AND THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO SHOW MY FACE IN PUBLIC AGAIN!"

Growing angry and angrier from Lena's outburst, Snivy snapped at her while slapping her Trainer's cheek with one of her whip-like vines, "Sni Snivy Vee."

"Huh," Lena asked Snivy while touching the cheek she hit with her Vine Whip attack, "Are you saying that we shouldn't give up just because we lost to Pidove?"

Snivy nodded her head and told Lena while crossing her arms across her chest, "Snivy."

Since Snivy were highly intelligent and smart Pokemon, Lena knew that Snivy had a clear understanding of the situation better than she does; while she wanted to quit because of one single loss, the Grass Snake Pokemon wanted to venture forwards and try again...and who was she, a brand new Trainer, to say otherwise.

"You're right, Snivy," Lena exclaimed to Snivy while the determination and confidence reignited in her heart, "When it comes to being on a Pokemon journey, we're just beginners. So, it's natural for us to make mistakes at the beginning, because in the end we'll learn from those mistakes and continue to grow even stronger as a team," and then, she and Snivy continued on their way...towards more adventures and new encounters.

After traveling for quite a while, Lena and Snivy came across a crystal clear lake and decided to take a small break.

"Mmmmm, there's nothing like a good stretch to take the aching pain out of your system," Lena cooed as she raised her arms above her head and stretched them, "Not to mention the view of the lake is absolutely beautiful and breathtaking."

Seeing the lake sparkle and shine under the sun's light, an idea popped in Lena's head as she explained to Snivy, "Listen Snivy, I assume that this lake must be full of Water-type Pokemon. So, I was thinking, since Grass-types have the advantage over Water-types; why don't we try to battle and capture a Pokemon here."

Heading towards the lake, Lena told Snivy as she searched the surface of the water for any signs of Water Pokemon, "Here's what I purpose, Snivy. We'll battle the first Water-type Pokemon that resurfaces from the lake, and when that time comes I want you to attack the Pokemon with your Vine Whip."

Nodding her head and getting into a battling stance, Snivy replied to Lena while carefully searching the surface of the lake too, "Sni."

A few minutes went by, until a seemingly familiar sea otter-like Pokemon jumped out of the water, landed on the surface, and cried out while turning her attention to Lena and Snivy, "Osha."

"N-N-No way," Lena mumbled as she stared at the sea otter Pokemon while taking her Pokedex out, "Its an Oshawott."

_Oshawott_

_The Sea Otter Pokemon_

_One of Oshawott's notable and greatest battling techniques is using the scalchop, which is located on its stomach, while battling other Pokemon. Although the scalchop can be used as a defense shield against attacks, Oshawott mostly uses the scalchop as a bladed weapon. _

"This must be fate, especially since finding an Oshawott out in the wild is extremely rare," Lena commanded, "And now, I'm going to have two Starter Pokemon on my team. Snivy, use Vine Whip."

However, when Snivy retracted two whip-like vines and launched them at Oshawott, a male voice commanded, "Oshawott, knock those vines away with Razor Shell."

Before the vines could reach Oshawott, she grabbed the scalchop from her stomach, the scalchop turned into a watery blue blade edge, and she slashed down the vines in a mere matter of seconds.

Suddenly, a teenage male with long ebony black hair which was tied in the back, silvery gray eyes, and wearing a black shirt which was underneath a dark brown overcoat, and dark blue jeans, appeared.

Rushing to Oshawott's side, the young man asked the Sea Otter Pokemon, "Oshawott, are you alright?"

Oshawott replied to the man as her cheeks grew red from blushing, "Osha Oshawott."

Shifting his attention from Oshawott to Lena, the young man asked her while glaring at her, "Hey you, what's the big idea of attacking my Oshawott like that? What did my Oshawott ever do to you?"

"W-W-Wait, you don't understand," Lena explained to the man while waving her hands in front of her in a frantic manner, "My name is Lena, and I'm a beginning Trainer from Nuvema Town who just started out on my journey. The only reason why I attacked your Oshawott was because I thought she was a wild Pokemon and I attempted to battle and capture her. I'm sorry, I didn't know Oshawott belonged to anyone."

"My name is Zane," the young man named Zane greeted Lena with a smug smirk on his lips, "Hmmm, if you can't even tell the difference between a wild and an already captured Pokemon; then you still got a ways to go to becoming a Trainer."

"I beg your pardon," Lena bellowed at Zane as her face turned red from anger after hearing his rude insulting remark, "Didn't you hear me before, I said I was just a beginner Trainer. And being a beginner, I'm bound to make mistakes and learn from them. So, I would appreciate it if you let me do things my own way and keep your comments to yourself, Mr. Impoliteness."

However, Zane wasn't paying attention to Lena, instead he turned his attention back to Oshawott and asked her, "Have you found the specific type of seaweed that we need, Oshawott?"

Oshawott nodded her head and said to Zane while showing him the greenish blue colored seaweed, "Wott."

"Hmm, this is more than enough seaweed for the old fisherman," Zane told Oshawott as he gathered the seaweed and placed the underwater plant in a brown burlap sack.

"Hey," Lena barked at Zane as he began to walk away from her after tying the sack and hauling it over his shoulder, "Didn't you hear what I just said? Do you actually think I'm going to let you get away after what you said to me? If you think I'm some worthless pathetic Trainer, why don't we have a Pokemon battle and we'll just see who is worthless and pathetic around here. Come on, Zane, let's battle."

"Gee, that does sound like a tempting offer," Zane replied to Lena as he rolled his eyes and continued on his way with Oshawott following close by, "But I'm afraid I can't battle right now...on account of I'm working and trying to get the job done."

"Huh," Lena asked Zane with curiosity evident in her voice, "What kind of work?"

Coming to a stop and slowly turning to her, Zane explained to Lena with a beaming smile on his lips, "Treasure hunting, of course. I'm Zane, the Pokemon Treasure Hunter," and then, he and Oshawott left.

"Ha, whoever heard of a Pokemon Treasure Hunter," Lena scoffed as she picked Snivy up from the ground, carried her in her arms, and ran after Zane, "Although, I'm interested to know about what kind of work a Pokemon Treasure Hunter does."

After traveling through a thick forest and passing by several ponds, Lena and Snivy came across a wooden cottage, and outside of the cottage was an elderly man...and Zane.

"Here you go, Mr. Fisherman," Zane told the elderly fisherman while handing him the bag of seaweed, "I've collected the seaweed that you asked for. The amount of seaweed is just enough for you to brew that tea to help lower your wife's fever."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Treasure Hunter," the old fisherman said to Zane while retrieving the bag of seaweed from him, "I would have gone to get the seaweed myself, but I'm afraid this old sea dog isn't as young as he used to be."

"It was my pleasure," Zane chuckled as the fisherman placed the bag of seaweed down and retrieved a small brown chest from his front porch, "Being a Treasure Hunter is my job, and I love every minute of it; from the search to when I find what I am looking for."

"As a token of gratitude, I would like to present you with this," the old fisherman told Zane as he opened the chest; revealing a pile of gold coins.

"Whoa," Lena cried as she and Snivy ogled the coins with a money hungry twinkle in their eyes, "Look at all that money. No wonder Zane's called a Treasure Hunter, because when he gives something away; he receives a fortune in return."

However, instead of collecting the chest of gold coins from the elderly fisherman, Zane explained to him while closing the chest and pushing the item towards him, "I'm sorry, but when I finish a treasure hunting job...it's not in my nature to accept any rewards from my clients."

"WHAT," Lena screamed after Zane declined the fisherman's reward offer, but then she immediately hid behind some bushes when Zane and the fisherman turned in her direction to see where that "strange noise," was coming from.

"Are you sure I can't reward you with something," the old fisherman asked Zane as he placed the chest of coins back on the porch?

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew where I could find a Big Pearl; considering that you are a fisherman and know this area better than anyone," Zane asked the elderly fisherman?

"Heh, like my age, my memories isn't as it used to be," the old fisherman replied to Zane, but after pondering his thoughts; he ran into his cottage and came out with a pure white shard in the palm of his right hand, "However, I do have this shard which is left over from a Big Pearl."

"Perfect, that shard will come in handy," Zane called out as he took a Poke Ball out and pointed the round object at the ground, "Please, come out and help me."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; a Pokemon with a light brown canine body, brown oval eyes, a red nose, pointed ears, and cream colored fur surrounding its facial area, appeared.

"Awww, what a cute and adorable Pokemon," Lena cooed as she took her Pokedex out and began to scan the Pokémon's data.

_Lillipup_

_The Puppy Pokemon_

_Lillipup can use the long fur on its face as a radar to check the subtle changes in its surroundings. Being a brave and intelligent species of Pokemon, Lillipup can anticipate its opponent's movements and strength in battle; and will avoid any battle if it feels it is at a disadvantage. _

"Lillipup," Zane asked Lillipup as he retrieved the Big Pearl shard from the fisherman, knelt down to the Puppy Pokémon's level, and held the shard out to him, "Use Odor Sleuth on this Big Pearl shard and pick up the scent. Normally, Odor Sleuth is an attack that enables Ghost-type Pokemon to be hit by Normal and Fighting-type attacks. However, I've figured out how Odor Sleuth allows Normal and Fighting-types to cause such damage to Ghost-types. When a Pokemon uses Odor Sleuth, their senses become so sensitive that they can even sniff out a Ghost-type Pokémon's whereabouts. Using Odor Sleuth's ability to my advantage, instead of sniffing out Pokemon, I use Lillipup's Odor Sleuth to track down rare items that I need to find in my treasure hunts. Have you picked up the scent of the Big Pearl, Lillipup?"

"Pup Up," Lillipup barked at Zane as he ran off into the forest, motioning his Trainer to follow him. So, after saying good-bye to the old fisherman, Zane followed his Lillipup while Lena and Snivy followed them.

While Zane was following his Lillipup, who was sniffing the ground with his nose, the Puppy Pokemon suddenly came to a halt and growled while shifting his attention to some nearby bushes, "Grrrrr."

A deep sigh passed through Zane's lips as he told the _figure_ in the bushes, "If you wanted to know what I was up to, you should have just asked...Lena."

As Lena and Snivy came out of the bushes that they were hiding behind, she asked Zane with a sheepish expression on her face while rubbing the back of her head with her hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be sneaky. But it's just like you said, I wanted to learn more about Pokemon Treasure Hunters and the kind of work that they do. So, what exactly is a Pokemon Treasure Hunter?"

"Since this topic has piqued your interest, I guess I can tell you all about Pokemon Treasure Hunters," Zane explained to Lena, "Pokemon Treasure Hunters are Trainers who travel the world in search of rare items; like evolution stones, gems, shards, any type of item that they are assigned to search for."

"You mean, like what you did for that elderly fisherman," Lena asked Zane while Snivy tried to run away from Lillipup who was chasing after her tail?

"Exactly," Zane continued to explain to Lena, "I was assigned to search for a special type of seaweed which can lower someone's temperature if they're sick. The fisherman's wife had a high fever and was terribly ill, so he asked me if I can find that seaweed for him."

"And you did find that seaweed for the fisherman," Lena asked Zane with a bewildered expression on her face, "But what I can't figure out is why you wouldn't accept the old fisherman's reward, especially after working so hard to find that seaweed?"

"Heh, that's actually quite a long story, but I'll tell you," Zane explained to Lena, "I'm the fifth generation in my family of Pokemon Treasure Hunters; from my great-great grandfather, to my great grandfather, to my grandfather, to my father, and then to me. During one of my father's hunts, after we found the item that the client specifically asked us to retrieve; he offered my father a thousand dollars worth of Big Nuggets as a reward. Surprisingly, my father declined the client's reward and we left. Afterward, I asked my father the same question that you asked me, 'Father, why didn't you accept the man's reward, especially after working so hard to find that item?' My father's only response was 'Son, there are more important things in life than money. I'm not a Pokemon Treasure Hunter just so I can make a quick buck and become rich, I'm a Treasure Hunter because...I love and cherish my job more than life itself. Besides, once you become a Pokemon Treasure Hunter and see the smiles on the faces of your clients after you complete an assignment; you'll understand that seeing their happiness is reward enough than money.' And so, once I became a Pokemon Treasure Hunter and completed my first assignment, I began to understand what my father was talking about; seeing the smiles on my clients faces after I completed their tasks, seeing how happy my Pokemon were helping me search for those specific items that I needed to find, and just the mere love and joy of being a Pokemon Treasure Hunter...that's why I do what I do."

"Wow, being a Pokemon Treasure Hunter sounds so amazingly awesome; and I completely understand why you would cherish and love a job like that," Lena told Zane with a jovial smile on her lips, but then she asked him while an uncomfortable expression formed on her face while his Lillipup began to sniff at her bag, "Um, Zane, why is your Lillipup sniffing my bag?"

"Huh, I don't know," Zane asked Lena as his Lillipup grabbed a piece of her bag by his teeth and tried to pull the item out of her hands, "The last item my Lillipup smelled was a Big Pearl shard. Lena, do you happen to have a Big Pearl in your bag?"

"Now that you mention it, before I followed you to the fisherman's cottage, I found this big shiny white object near the lake where I met you and Oshawott," Lena exclaimed to Zane as she reached into her bag and pulled out a big pure white pearl.

"I can't believe it, its a Big Pearl," Zane cried out as he reached out to retrieve the pearl from Lena. However, before Zane could retrieve the pearl from Lena, a Pidove swooped down and snatched the white orb out of her hand.

"Oh no, not another Pidove," Lena whined as she covered her head with her arms, she didn't want to receive another migraine from a Pidove pecking at her head again.

"Lillipup, retrieve the Big Pearl from Pidove now," Zane commanded as Lillipup jumped up and tried to retrieve the Big Pearl from Pidove.

However, before Lillipup could reach Pidove, he flapped his wings and launched razor blades of wind at him...hitting the Puppy Pokemon, causing him to crash to the ground, and faint.

"Pidove used Air Cutter, and a powerful one at that. If I'm going to retrieve that Big Pearl from Pidove, I'll have to defeat him in battle first," said Zane as he recalled Lillipup back into his Poke Ball, but before he could reach for Oshawott's Poke Ball...Lena and Snivy stood between him and Pidove.

"Now you listen to me, Pidove or no Pidove," Lena scolded Pidove with an angry expression on her face, "That Big Pearl belongs to my friend, and you're going to give it back or else."

"What, Lena considers me a friend, even though we barely know each other and just met," Zane whispered under his breath as he watched the Pidove tease Lena by turning his head away from her and shooing her away with one of his wings.

"If that's the way Pidove wants to be, fine," Lena commanded, "Snivy, use Leaf Tornado."

Creating a tornado of leaves, Snivy managed to encircle and trap Pidove in the tornado, causing the Pigeon Pokemon to get hit by the sharp leaves.

"It's no use, Lena," Zane called out to Lena as he watched Snivy attack Pidove with Leaf Tornado, "Grass-type attacks aren't very effective against Flying-types like Pidove."

"True, but Pidove is not my target," Lena told Zane as she pointed to the Big Pearl in his left talon, "My target...is the Big Pearl," and her plan went accordingly, since the fatigue and damage from Snivy's Leaf Tornado was too much for Pidove to handle...he unknowingly dropped the pearl.

"Quickly, Snivy, use Vine Whip to catch the Big Pearl," Lena commanded, and as she retracted her whip-like vines; Snivy managed to catch the Big Pearl.

"Now's our chance," Lena cried out to Zane and Snivy as they ran away from Pidove, who was still trapped in the tornado of leaves, "Let's hurry up and leave before Pidove can escape from Snivy's Leaf Tornado."

Once they were in a safe enough distance, Lena laughed as she told Zane while handing him the Big Pearl and trying to catch her breath, "Here, I believe this Big Pearl belongs to you."

"Huh," Zane asked Lena with a confused expression on his face as he shifted his attention from the Big Pearl to her, "I don't understand you at all, Lena. First, you called me your friend; knowing full well that we are complete strangers and have just met. Then, even though your Snivy was at a disadvantage against Pidove, you still fought to retrieve the Big Pearl. And now, you're giving me the Big Pearl that you found. Why would you do those things for me?"

Silence fell between the two Trainers, until Lena replied to Zane with a bright beaming smile on her lips, "It's just like I said...because you're my friend, Zane. When it comes to becoming a Pokemon Trainer for me and your job as a Pokemon Treasure Hunter...we both have the same love, passion, and joy for what we do."

"Heh, is that so," Zane asked Lena as a smile began to form on his lips while he placed the Big Pearl in his dark blue bag, "So, tell me, what is your reason for traveling through the Unova region?"

"Oh," Lena responded to Zane while recalling Snivy back into her Poke Ball to get some rest, "Nothing special, really. I'm just going to travel through the Unova region to challenge the Pokemon Gyms and earn the Gym badges that you receive when you defeat a Gym Leader."

"Wow, challenging the Gyms is a pretty amazingly awesome job too; although it doesn't compare to being a Treasure Hunter," Zane asked Lena while holding out his hand to her, "So, do you mind if I tag along with you on your journey?"

"Huh," Lena asked Zane as she turned her attention from his outstretched hand to him, "You want to travel with me, are you serious?"

"Of course," Zane asked Lena with a wink of his eye and a beaming smile etched on his lips, "After all, we are friends. And, if I travel with you around the Unova region, it'll make my job as a Pokemon Treasure Hunter a whole lot easier. What do you say?"

"Well, since you put it that way," Lena told Zane with a jovial smile as she placed her hand in his, "...Let's travel through the Unova region, together," and they headed off...to continue the journey that lied before them.

_**That's the end of chapter two of my "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," fanfiction. The heroine, Lena, has finally decided to go on her very own Pokemon journey and travel through the Unova region. Along with her Pokemon and friends, the journey ahead of Lena and Zane promises to help them reach their goals, achievements, and dreams. In the next chapter, now that Lena has begun her Pokemon journey and is now travelling with Zane, the Pokemon Treasure Hunter; they meet a Trainer who is wild about Bug-type Pokemon. Who is this female Trainer? And how will she effect Lena and Zane on their journey? What adventures and Pokemon await Lena in her travels through the Unova region? If you want to venture into the Unova region, read my fanfiction story "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." :D **_

_Trainer: Lena_

_Pokemon Class: Trainer_

_Unova region Pokemon_

_Snivy (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado_

* * *

_Trainer: Zane_

_Pokemon Class: Treasure Hunter_

_Unova region Pokemon_

_Oshawott (Female)_

_Moves: Razor Shell_

_Lillipup (Male)_

_Moves: Odor Sleuth_


	3. The Trainer who Loves Bug-type Pokemon

_**Hello everyone, Lilian Violet here! After taking on the challenge of typing two Pokemon fanfiction stories titled "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles," I've decided to once again type another Pokemon fanfiction story titled "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." The "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," is about the adventures of a Pokemon Trainer named Lena, and along with Pokemon Treasure Hunter, Zane, and the Bug-type Pokemon lover, Penelope, they will embark on a journey through the Unova region. Now that Lena has decided to go on her own Pokemon journey a**__**long with her friends and Pokemon, the journey ahead of her promises to help her reach her goals, achievements, and dreams. In this chapter, now that Lena has begun her Pokemon journey and is now travelling with Zane, the Pokemon Treasure Hunter; they meet a Trainer who is wild about Bug-type Pokemon. Who is this female Trainer? And how will she effect Lena and Zane on their **__**journey? A**__**lthough some of the main Pokemon plots and characters are going to be known, I'm going to mix some of my ideas in and create a new story plot for my "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," fanfiction. Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach and Digimon. If you want to venture into the Unova region, then read my fanfiction "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." :D**_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own Pokemon, but I own this story. **_

_**Note: Oh, and even though the Unova region Pokemon League is a major event within the anime, manga, and game, I'm not going to include the event within my story...but I will include the Elite Four some time within my fanfiction. :D **_

_**Pokemon Unova Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 3: The Trainer who Loves Bug-type Pokemon**_

Joined by Zane, a Pokemon Treasure Hunter, Lena's journey has been made up of new adventures, Pokemon encounters, and the promise of more surprises to come...but for now, Lena is a bit preoccupied with the chance of finally capturing a wild Pokemon.

With Zane on the sidelines, Lena comes face to face with a Patrat who seems to be searching for something; and while Patrat is oblivious to Lena's presence, she takes her Pokedex out and scans his data.

_Patrat_

_The Scout Pokemon_

_Since they are really cautious Pokemon, Patrat will use their keen sense of sight to check their surroundings. When a group of Patrat come together, one Patrat will serve as a lookout in order to protect the others from danger. _

Placing her Pokedex back into her bag and pulling out an empty Poke Ball, Lena bellowed as she reeled her arm back and threw the round object at Patrat, "Here I go. Patrat, I'm going to attempt my first wild Pokemon capture and capture you."

However, thanks to his keen sense of sight, Patrat noticed the Poke Ball coming towards him, swung and swatted the Poke Ball with his tail (knocking the round object back,) and caused the Poke Ball to hit Lena in the face.

"Ouch," Lena cried out as she placed a hand over her swollen face, and at the same time; Patrat had ran away and disappeared into the tall grass.

"Ah man," Lena whimpered as she sank to her knees and started to smack the right side of her head with the Poke Ball that failed to capture Patrat, "And I failed to capture yet another wild Pokemon," she turned to Zane and asked him, "How many wild Pokemon was that?"

"Hmm, two Patrat and three Lillipup," Zane told Lena as he counted off with his fingers, "Making it a total of five Pokemon that you failed to capture in the last two days."

"WHAT," Lena sobbed as tears ran down her face, "How am I going to become a strong and skillful Trainer if I can't even catch a single Pokemon?"

"Don't feel discouraged, Lena," Zane consoled Lena as he handed her a handkerchief to dry her wet tearful eyes, "Remember, you're a beginner Trainer, and certain things like catching a Pokemon takes time for someone of your Trainer level."

"Oh yeah," Lena asked Zane as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the handkerchief he gave her, "How long did it take you to capture your first wild Pokemon?"

"Um, well," Zane mumbled to Lena as a tinge of red colored his cheeks, "Actually, I caught my Lillipup...on the same day I retrieved my Oshawott from Prof. Juniper."

Suddenly, as her body felt like it had turned to stone, Lena crumbled to the ground and whispered under her breath as more tears flowed down her face, "The shame."

"If you want to catch a Pokemon, now's your chance," Zane informed Lena as he pointed at a nearby tree, "Look, there's a wild Pokemon sleeping in that tree."

Shifting her attention to the tree, Lena saw a Pokemon with a green caterpillar-like body, a broad bitten leaf enfolding its head like a hood, black and circular eyes, a crescent-shaped orange snout, and stubby spherical orange legs; sleeping on a tree branch.

"Huh, isn't that a Sewaddle," Lena asked as she took her Pokedex out and scanned the Bug-type Pokémon's data?

_Sewaddle_

_The Sewing Pokemon_

_Sewaddle uses its leaf-like hood to camouflage itself and hide from its enemies. If its leafy hood is destroyed, Sewaddle will chew and sew together leaves with a sticky thread that it extrudes from its mouth; until it creates a new hood. _

"Ah, a Pokemon who is an expert at sewing with leaves and sticky thread," Lena remarked as she placed her Pokedex back into her bag and took an empty Poke Ball out, "Sounds good to me. And capturing Sewaddle while she's still sleeping should make my job a whole lot easier."

However, as Lena was about to throw the empty Poke Ball at Sewaddle, a female voice called out, "Please, don't catch that Sewaddle."

Lena and Zane turned their attention to the owner of the voice, which happened to be a young girl with short forest green hair, chocolate brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt which was underneath a lime green jacket vest and a maroon colored plaid skirt.

Unfortunately, aside from the commotion that caused Sewaddle to wake up and scurry away, Lena lost her balance and threw the empty Poke Ball...only to have the round object hit the girl's forehead and causing her to be knocked backwards.

Watching the girl collapse, Lena asked Zane with a hopeful and cheerful expression on her face, "Hey, I threw an empty Poke Ball at a human being; does that count as a wild Pokemon capture?"

Zane told Lena with an apologetic frown on his lips while shaking his head, "No, Lena, capturing a human being doesn't count as an actual Pokemon capture. For goodness sake, that girl didn't even go inside the Poke Ball."

After clearing up the misunderstanding of capturing people with Poke Balls, Lena and Zane ran towards the unconscious girl and asked her in unison, "Excuse us, but are you ok?"

All of a sudden, the girl snapped out of her unconscious state, started to scope the area in a frantic manner, and asked Lena and Zane, "Where is Sewaddle? Where did Sewaddle go? Did you see where Sewaddle went?"

Searching the area multiple times, Lena, Zane, and the green haired girl couldn't find Sewaddle anywhere; and they soon realized that the Sewing Pokemon was long gone.

"Oh no," Lena sniffled as a batch of new tears started to form in her eyes, "And another attempt at capturing my first wild Pokemon bites the dust."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere with your first Pokemon capture," the green haired girl greeted Lena and Zane with an ashamed and sorrowful expression on her face, "You see, my name is Penelope, and my dream is to create a team of Bug-type Pokemon. So, when I saw Sewaddle, I wanted to capture her and add her to my team. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I see," Lena introduced herself to Penelope with a friendly smile etched on her lips, "If that's the case, then there's no harm done. By the way, I'm Lena, and I'm traveling through the Unova region to challenge the Pokemon Gyms."

"And my name is Zane," Zane greeted Penelope with a friendly smile on his lips too, "I'm a Pokemon Treasure Hunter."

Once they got acquainted with each other, Lena, Zane, and Penelope decided to eat lunch and converse with one another.

"Penelope," Lena asked Penelope after swallowing a mouthful of her sandwich, "You told me and Zane that your dream is to create a team of Bug-type Pokemon. Why do you want to create a team of one specific type of Pokemon?"

Penelope replied to Lena after taking a sip of juice, "Oh, I don't mind capturing other types of Pokemon," then she cupped her hands together and added with dreamy twinkling stars in her eyes, "But my main goal is to capture and befriend all the Bug-type Pokemon in the entire world."

"Wow, Penelope," Zane asked Penelope as a chuckle passed through his lips, "It seems that you are quite fond and have a deep love for Bug Pokemon. Why is that?"

Penelope explained to Lena and Zane, "Actually, to be honest, when I was a little girl I never really liked Bug-type Pokemon; and why would I, especially if you have two older brothers that scare you with stuffed Bug Pokemon dolls or jump out with Bug Pokemon masks on. Then, during a family vacation in Castelia City, we visited an art gallery which featured numerous paintings, sculptures, and other forms of art work. As I examined the many pieces of art, I realized that most of the art work focused on one solitary thing...Bug-type Pokemon. Despite the fact that I was suppose to hate them, I couldn't bring myself to hate Bug Pokemon once I saw them in the paintings and other works of art. Afterwards, I started to see Bug-type Pokemon in a whole new light, and decided to dedicate my life to studying and learning all I can about them. The more I studied and got to know more about Bug Pokemon, the more I became fonder and fascinated by their species. And so, in order to understand and form an even closer bond with them, I've decided to travel around the Unova region so I can capture and befriend as many Bug-type Pokemon as I can."

"Which is why you wanted to capture that Sewaddle from before," Lena asked Penelope, "Am I right?"

Penelope nodded her head, but then she admitted to Lena and Zane as a melancholy expression formed on her face, "Yeah, but I doubt that I'll ever catch Sewaddle or any other Bug-type Pokemon for that matter."

"Huh," Lena asked Penelope with curiosity evident in her voice, "Why is that?"

Taking a Poke Ball out and pointing the object at the ground, Penelope murmured to Lena and Zane, "Here, see for yourselves."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; a Tepig appeared.

"Whoa, its a Tepig," Lena cried out as she took her Pokedex out, "Tepig is one of the three Starter Pokemon that Trainers from the Unova region can choose from before heading off on their journey."

_Tepig_

_The Fire Pig Pokemon_

_A Trainer can tell if a Tepig is healthy by the fire it shoots from its snout, but if a Tepig shoots out smoke; then there's a chance that the Tepig is unhealthy or unwell. As a source of protein and diet, Tepig will use its fire flames to roast berries before it eats them. _

"I don't understand what the problem is," Zane asked Penelope while staring at her Tepig, "Tepig is a Fire-type, and Fire-types are strong against Bug-type Pokemon. So, what's the problem?"

However, the moment Lena and Zane got up close to get a better look at Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon went into a hysteric frenzy and squealed, "TEP TEPIG," and he ran and hid behind Penelope.

"As a Trainer, I knew that Fire-type Pokemon have the advantage over Bug-type Pokemon; which is precisely why I chose Tepig as my Starter Pokemon the moment I began my journey," Penelope told Lena and Zane as she took Tepig, cradled him in her arms, and caressed his back in a soothing manner, "Unfortunately, my Tepig is extremely timid and gets frightened easily. Tepig is so timid and afraid that he avoids battling with other Pokemon, including the Pokemon that he has an advantage over...like Bug Pokemon."

"Wow," Zane whispered under his breath as he kept his attention on Penelope's Tepig, who had an apprehensive expression etched on his face and a shaky trembling body, "I guess a timid, shy, and easily scared Tepig would present a problem...especially if you're trying to battle and capture a wild Pokemon."

"Huh," Zane asked Lena as she softly elbowed his arm, "What did I do?" To answer Zane's question, Lena showed him something by pointing her finger at Tepig; and that was when Zane realized his mistake...Tepig must have heard what he had said, because the Fire Pig Pokemon jumped out of Penelope's lap, staggered towards a nearby tree trunk, and began to sulk as if a gloomy black cloud overshadowed him.

"Oops," Zane told Penelope with an apologetic expression on his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make your Tepig feel bad."

Gathering Tepig in her arms, Penelope giggled as she said to Lena and Zane while scratching behind one of Tepig's ears, "Don't worry, despite his nervousness and timid nature, I'm going to do whatever it takes to help Tepig overcome his fears. After all, I am Tepig's Trainer, and it's my responsibility to help my Pokemon in any way I can."

"That settles it then," Lena announced as she stood up and began to walk deeper into the forest, "Come on, Zane, let's go help Penelope search for that Sewaddle so she can battle it with Tepig and capture it."

As he and Penelope were both surprised and stunned by Lena's words, Zane asked Lena as he followed her into the forest, "Huh, but Lena, I thought you wanted to capture Sewaddle too. So, what made you change your mind?"

Coming to a halt and turning to Penelope, Lena explained to her and Zane with a serene smile on her lips, "My dream is to travel the Unova region and challenge the eight Gyms, and Penelope's dream is to capture and befriend as many Bug-type Pokemon as she can. So, if battling and capturing that Sewaddle will help Penelope fulfill her dream, then I have no right to interfere with someone else's dream."

Taking Lena's words to heart, Penelope told her with a beaming smile on her lips as she followed her and Zane into the forest, "Thank you, Lena, for all your help."

Walking further and deeper into the forest, Lena, Zane, and Penelope realized that finding Sewaddle or any other Pokemon wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Urgh, how on earth are we suppose to find a Sewaddle in this humongous forest," Zane asked Lena and Penelope while scanning the forest from top to bottom, "And that Pokedex said that Sewaddle can use its leaf-like hood to camouflage itself. So, how are we going to find a Pokemon that we can't see?"

Suddenly, Penelope ran passed Lena and Zane, stopped by a tree, and said to them while picking something up from the ground and showing them the item, "Take a look at this," and Lena and Zane saw that Penelope was showing them a leaf that looked like it had been eaten.

"See these bite marks," Penelope explained to Lena and Zane while pointing at the missing chunk of the leaf she was holding, "Judging from the smell and sticky saliva-like substance, this leaf has been eaten recently. And from the size of the teeth marks, I'm certain that this leaf was eaten by a Sewaddle."

"Wow, Penelope," Lena told Penelope with an expression of astonishment etched on her face, "You've really become an authority on Bug Pokemon, can you really tell that a Sewaddle ate that leaf?"

"Actually, I can," Penelope exclaimed to Lena and Zane while dropping the leaf and searching the area, "You see, leaves are a delicacy to some Bug-type Pokemon; especially Sewaddle. I also know that when a Sewaddle eats a large amount of leaves, they rest and sleep to recharge their energy," then she added while pointing at a tree branch, "Just like that," and when Lena and Zane looked up, they could see a Sewaddle sleeping on a tree branch.

"Whoa," Zane cried out as he continued to stare at the sleeping Sewaddle, "That was great detective work that Penelope did to find Sewaddle...she really is a dedicated Trainer when it comes to Bug-type Pokemon."

"Ok, here I go," Penelope called out as she took a Poke Ball out, reeled her arm back, and threw the ball into the air, "This'll be my first battle with a wild Pokemon and hopefully my first Pokemon capture. Let's do this, Tepig."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Tepig appeared.

However, when Sewaddle yawned, Tepig freaked out and squealed, "PIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," and he ran and hid behind Penelope.

"Uh, I don't think Tepig is up for this battle with Sewaddle; especially if he got scared away by a measly little yawn," Zane asked Penelope, "Maybe you should use another Pokemon to battle against Sewaddle. Uh, you do have another Pokemon, right?"

A nervous giggle passed through her lips as Penelope replied to Zane with a sheepish expression on her face, "Um, not exactly. I only started my journey a couple of days ago, and Tepig is the only Pokemon I have."

"I have an idea," Zane whispered to Lena, "Why don't you battle and capture Sewaddle in Penelope's place, then you can give her Sewaddle after you capture her."

Shaking her head, Lena explained to Zane while staring at Penelope and Tepig, "No, I'm afraid that won't make much of a difference. Sure, I could battle and capture Sewaddle for Penelope, but what would be the significance of the capture? Penelope has to encourage her Tepig before sending him into battle with another Pokemon, because it's her responsibility as his Trainer. Besides, Penelope has to be the one to battle and capture Sewaddle, because it's her dream to create and raise a team of Bug-type Pokemon. If she can't handle the responsibility of being a Trainer, then Penelope will never fulfill the dream that she holds near and dear to her heart."

Kneeling down to Tepig's level, Penelope told him with a comforting smile on her lips as she petted his head, "Ah, my poor little Tepig, did Sewaddle's yawn scare you? You know, Tepig, I know that you are timid and afraid; but you have to remember that I will always be here to battle by your side. Besides, the only way to face your fears is to conquer them first. I'm sure that if you find the strength and power within your heart, then you can conquer any fear...including the challenge of battling and helping me catch Sewaddle. So, can I count on you to help me with this challenge? Please, Tepig, at least promise me that you'll try."

Taking in Penelope's words and feeling the fire of encouragement in his heart, Tepig slowly nodded his head and said, "Tep Tepig Oink."

"Alright then," Penelope commanded, "Tepig, use Tackle to knock Sewaddle out of that tree."

When Tepig charged and slammed into the tree she was sleeping in, Sewaddle fell off the branch, crashed to the ground, and hissed in an angry tone of voice as she faced Penelope and Tepig, "Waddle Sewaddle."

As she saw Tepig stepping backwards with a nervous and anxious expression etched on his face, Penelope commanded, "You have nothing to fear, Tepig. If your strong enough to knock Sewaddle out of that tree, then you're strong enough to defeat her in battle. Ember."

However, before Tepig could launch his attack, Sewaddle shot a string of silky thread at the Fire Pig Pokemon and managed to cover him in blobs of sticky white string.

"Oh no," said Zane as Tepig began to struggle while trying to free himself from the sticky white globs of thread, "Sewaddle used String Shot, and String Shot is a move that lowers the opponent's speed and slows them down."

Suddenly, as Sewaddle launched sharp spinning leaves at Tepig, Lena cried out, "Now Sewaddle is using Razor Leaf. I know Razor Leaf is a Grass-type move and doesn't have much of an effect on Fire-type Pokemon, but still, if Penelope doesn't act now...Tepig could receive some damage."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Penelope commanded, "Flame Charge."

All of a sudden, a cloak of flames surrounded Tepig's body, and after burning away the strings and incinerating the leaves; he charged and slammed into Sewaddle...causing her to skid backwards and faint.

"Now's your chance, Penelope," Lena informed Penelope, "Use a Poke Ball and catch Sewaddle before it's too late."

Penelope called out as she took an empty Poke Ball out, reeled her arm back, and threw the ball at Sewaddle, "Ok, let's go Poke Ball."

The Poke Ball tapped Sewaddle, opened up, surrounded her body in a red beaming light, and dragged the Bug-type Pokemon inside.

After Sewaddle went inside the Poke Ball, the red and white round object began to move for a while...and when the ball stopped moving, Sewaddle was captured.

"Hooray," Penelope cheered as she retrieved the Poke Ball and lifted the ball into the air, "My very first wild Pokemon capture and my very first Bug Pokemon friend...I caught a Sewaddle."

"Wow," Zane told Lena as he watched Penelope jump up and down in a joyous manner while rubbing Sewaddle's Poke Ball against her cheek, "Penelope did it. Penelope actually captured Sewaddle," but then as he shifted his attention to Lena and saw a solemn frown form on her lips, he asked her while placing a hand on her shoulder, "Um, are you ok, Lena?"

_So, that's what a Trainer looks like when he or she captures their first wild Pokemon_, Lena thought as she stared at Penelope and Tepig, _I wonder if I would feel the same way...if I captured my very first Pokemon_.

"Lena," Penelope exclaimed to Lena as she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her, "Despite the fact that you wanted to capture Sewaddle too, you passed the opportunity to me so that I can capture her instead; and for that, I'm extremely thankful and grateful to you."

"Heh, I just wanted you to capture Sewaddle and move a little closer to your goal of becoming a Trainer who befriends, catches, and raises Bug-type Pokemon," Lena replied to Penelope as a tint of red colored her cheeks, "Besides, there are plenty of wild Pokemon in the Unova region, so I'll just have to wait until I encounter one, try to defeat it in battle, and then capture it...just like how you battled and captured Sewaddle."

"Yeah," Penelope whispered under her breath as she stared at Sewaddle's Poke Ball, "I just wish I knew how to properly thank Lena for all that she's done."

"At least your Tepig is no longer timid and scared," Zane told Penelope as he knelt down to Tepig's level and outstretched his hand to pet his head. However, before Zane could pet him, Tepig squealed in a frightened tone of voice as he fired small flames at him, "TEP TEP TEPIG."

After getting scorched by Tepig's Ember attack, Zane whimpered as he collapsed to the ground, "Maybe I was wrong."

Lena giggled as Penelope returned Tepig to his Poke Ball and placed his and Sewaddle's balls into her bag, "I guess Tepig is only brave when he has to be."

Suddenly, Penelope outbursted as she asked Lena, "Hey, wait a minute. Lena, didn't you say that you were going to travel the Unova region and challenge the Pokemon Gyms?"

"Yes," Lena responded to Penelope as she helped Zane up and gave him a handkerchief so he can clean his burnt ashy face, "I did."

"As a token of my gratitude for allowing me to capture Sewaddle," Penelope asked Lena as an overly ecstatic expression formed on her face, "Will you allow me to join you and Zane on your journey through the Unova region?"

Taken back by Penelope's offer, Lena asked her, "You want to travel with me and Zane through the Unova region. Are you sure that's what you want, Penelope?"

Nodding her head, Penelope told Lena and Zane, "I'd love to travel with the two of you. After all, if it wasn't for you two, I would have never been able to capture Sewaddle," then she asked them once again, "So, can I travel with you through the Unova region?"

A moment of silence passed, and then Lena replied to Penelope with a beaming smile on her lips, "Of course you can join me and Zane."

"The three of us," Zane added as he placed his hand out, "Traveling through the Unova region...together."

"Together," Penelope agreed while she placed her hand over Zane's hand, "Through best and worst times."

"And we'll fulfill our accomplishments and dreams," Lena added as she placed her hand over Zane and Penelope's hands, "No matter what our travels through the Unova region has in store for us, we'll conquer them...together."

And so, with a new teammate and friend joining their group, Lena, Zane, and Penelope continue their travels through the Unova region...promising to conquer the best and worst times, being there for one another no matter what the situation might be, and to accomplish their many hopes and dreams.

_**That's the end of chapter three of my "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," fanfiction. The heroine, Lena, has finally decided to go on her very own Pokemon journey and travel through the Unova region. Along with her Pokemon and friends, the journey ahead of Lena, Zane, and Penelope promises to help them reach their goals, achievements, and dreams. In the next chapter, now that Lena has begun her Pokemon journey and is now travelling with Zane (the Pokemon Treasure Hunter,) and Penelope (the Trainer who loves Bug-type Pokemon,) she has a chance to capture her first wild Pokemon in the Unova region. However, the Pokemon that Lena is attempting to capture is full of cunning tricks and mischief...will Lena be able to overcome the Pokémon's mischievous behavior and capture her first wild Pokemon? **__**What adventures and Pokemon await Lena in her travels through the Unova region? If you want to venture into the Unova region, read my fanfiction story "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." :D **_

_Trainer: Lena_

_Pokemon Class: Trainer_

_Unova region Pokemon_

_Snivy (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado_

* * *

_Trainer: Zane_

_Pokemon Class: Treasure Hunter_

_Unova region Pokemon_

_Oshawott (Female)_

_Moves: Razor Shell_

_Lillipup (Male)_

_Moves: Odor Sleuth_

* * *

_Trainer: Penelope_

_Pokemon Class: Trainer_

_Unova region Pokemon_

_Tepig (Male)_

_Moves: Tackle, Ember, Flame Charge _

_Sewaddle (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Razor Leaf_


	4. Getting Down and Dirty

_**Hello everyone, Lilian Violet here! After taking on the challenge of typing two Pokemon fanfiction stories titled "Pokemon Kanto Chronicles," and "Pokemon Kalos Chronicles," I've decided to once again type another Pokemon fanfiction story titled "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." The "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," is about the adventures of a Pokemon Trainer named Lena, and along with Pokemon Treasure Hunter, Zane, and the Bug-type Pokemon lover, Penelope, they will embark on a journey through the Unova region. Now that Lena has decided to go on her own Pokemon journey a**__**long with her friends and Pokemon, the journey ahead of her promises to help her reach her goals, achievements, and dreams. In this chapter, now that Lena has begun her Pokemon journey and is now travelling with Zane (the Pokemon Treasure Hunter,) and Penelope (the Trainer who loves Bug-type Pokemon,) she has a chance to capture her first wild Pokemon in the Unova region. However, the Pokemon that Lena is attempting to capture is full of cunning tricks and mischief...will Lena be able to overcome the Pokémon's mischievous behavior and capture her first wild Pokemon? **__**A**__**lthough some of the main Pokemon plots and characters are going to be known, I'm going to mix some of my ideas in and create a new story plot for my "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," fanfiction. Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach and Digimon. If you want to venture into the Unova region, then read my fanfiction "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." :D**_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own Pokemon, but I own this story. **_

_**Note: Oh, and even though the Unova region Pokemon League is a major event within the anime, manga, and game, I'm not going to include the event within my story...but I will include the Elite Four some time within my fanfiction. :D **_

_**Pokemon Unova Chronicles**_

_**Chapter 4: Getting Down and Dirty**_

Joined by Zane, a Pokemon Treasure Hunter, and Penelope, a Trainer who loves Bug-type Pokemon; Lena continues her journey through the Unova region while seeking a chance to do the one thing that she's been trying to do since she began her journey...capture a Pokemon.

As the morning rays beamed down on her, Zane, and Penelope's campsite, Lena existed her red colored tent in an overly cheerful mood and bellowed, "OK, TODAY'S THE DAY...THE DAY WHERE I FINALLY CAPTURE MY FIRST POKEMON IN THE WILD!"

Waking up from Lena's outburst and existing their blue and green colored tents, were Zane and Penelope; who were still yawning and wore drowsy expressions on their faces.

"Lena," Zane complained to Lena as he tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes, "Do you have to shout so early in the morning?"

"Sorry, but I can't help it," Lena explained to Zane and Penelope as she took her pink nightgown off, revealing that she wore her clothes underneath, and began to walk towards the grassy area which was located ahead of her, "Today is the day. The day where I battle and capture my first wild Pokemon."

"With all the noise you're making this morning, I doubt there's any wild Pokemon out there," Penelope told Lena as another yawn passed through her lips, "Besides, we haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

When Lena's stomach began to growl, she chuckled as her cheeks grew red in color while she placed her hands on her belly, "Hee, hee, hee, I guess I can't capture Pokemon on an empty stomach."

While Zane and Penelope were getting dressed inside their tents, Lena began to cook breakfast for the three of them; but the thought of capturing her first wild Pokemon continued to linger on in her mind.

As they were eating breakfast, Zane complimented Lena after swallowing a mouthful of his omelet, "Mmm, this cheese and bacon omelet is delicious. You're quite the chef, Lena."

Shaking her head and blushing, Lena exclaimed to Zane and Penelope with a bashful smile on her lips, "Actually, my culinary skills were drilled into me by my mom, so we have her to thank for teaching me all her cooking recipes."

"Well, I give your cooking two thumbs up and rank it at one hundred percent," Penelope said to Lena as she finished her omelet off, "Cooked to perfection."

However, unbeknownst to Lena, Zane, and Penelope...a shadowy figure was attracted by the food's smell and was watching them from behind the tall grass.

"Wow, thanks guys," Lena told Zane and Penelope as she retrieved a red apple from her bag, "My mom was right when she said that you receive a warm genial feeling when people compliment you on your cooking."

Suddenly, as Lena was about to take a bite out of the apple she retrieved from her bag...the shadowy figure leapt out of the grass and snatched the apple out of her grasp.

When Lena bit into nothing but air and realized that her apple was gone, she asked as she searched the area, "Hey, who took my apple?"

"Lena, over there," Zane and Penelope informed Lena as they showed her the culprit who had stolen the apple. The culprit was a Pokemon with a furry gray chinchilla-like body, large ears, brown eyes, a small nose, and a long tail with a white tip at the end.

"Awww, what a cutie pie," Lena cooed as she took her Pokedex out (she clearly forgot about the apple that the Pokemon took.)

_Minccino_

_The Chinchilla Pokemon_

_Minccino are natural born cleaners and loves to tidy up items that are dirty or dusty. One of Minccino's most prominent cleaning features is its tail, which it uses as a broom to sweep the dust and grime off of objects. _

True to the Pokedex's info, Minccino began to use her tail to clean the apple, and once she felt that the fruit was tidy enough; the Chinchilla Pokemon started to eat the apple.

As Minccino was eating the apple, Lena placed her Pokedex back into her bag, took an empty Poke Ball out, and announced as she pointed the ball at the Chinchilla Pokemon, "At last, I'm finally going to capture my very first wild Pokemon...and that Pokemon is going to be Minccino."

Unfortunately, before Lena could throw the empty Poke Ball at her, Minccino finished eating the apple, took a deep breath, and sung in a calming soothing voice as a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes, "Min Minccino Ccino Minccino."

"Oh no," Zane cried out as he and Penelope covered their ears with their hands, "Minccino is using her Sing attack. One listen to Minccino's song and your asleep faster than Sleeping Leavanny."

"Sleeping Leavanny is my all time favorite Pokemon Fairytale story," Penelope mentioned to Zane before covering her ears with her hands.

Unluckily for Lena, she was too late to cover her ears and block off Minccino's song, and she whined in a sleepy tone of voice as the song continued to waft through the air, "Ah man, I just woke up," and then, she fell into a deep sleep.

Once the song was over, Minccino laughed at Lena as she collapsed in a dusty dirt pile, "Ccino Ccino Minccino," and before the dust cloud could reach her and get her fur all dirty, Minccino ran away.

After Minccino left, Zane and Penelope ran towards Lena and tried to wake her up.

"Lena," Zane called out to Lena as he tapped her left shoulder with his hand, "Come on, wake up," but she didn't budge and continued to sleep.

"Wow, when they say that Sing can put almost anybody to sleep, they weren't kidding," Penelope said to Zane as she tapped Lena's other shoulder with her hand, but like Zane, she wasn't having any luck trying to wake Lena up either.

A couple more seconds went by, until finally; Lena bolted wide awake and asked as she searched the area, "What happened? Did I catch Minccino? Did I finally catch my first wild Pokemon?"

"Um, actually Lena, I'm afraid you didn't catch Minccino," Zane told Lena as a nervous chuckle passed through his lips, "Right before you were about to throw your Poke Ball at Minccino, she used Sing and caused you to fall asleep; and then, while you were sleeping, Minccino left."

Taking in Zane's explanation of what happened with Minccino, Lena sulked as tears began to flow from her eyes and down her cheeks, "Its just like my mom says, 'Don't disturb people when they are eating," then she bellowed as her eyes turned red and an invisible cloak of fire surrounded her entire body, "However, no Pokemon attacks me and gets away with it."

"I regret to inform you, Lena," Penelope whispered to Lena, "But Minccino managed to attack you and got away with it."

"Oh no, Minccino didn't get away with nothing," Lena replied to Zane and Penelope as she ran towards the tall grass, "Because in the end, I'm going to battle and capture her; and I'm not leaving this area until I do."

After taking down their tents and gathering their other items, Zane and Penelope ran after Lena into the tall grass while calling out to her, "Lena, wait for us."

As the seconds turned to minutes, Lena, Zane, and Penelope still couldn't find Minccino anywhere.

"Lena," Penelope asked Lena as she continued to search the tall grass, "A half an hour has went by and there's still no sign of Minccino. Why don't you forget about Minccino and try capturing another Pokemon?"

"Maybe Penelope's right," Zane added as he searched the tall grass too, "I'm sure that there are plenty of wild Pokemon out here somewhere."

"No way, I want Minccino," Lena explained to Zane and Penelope, "Last night, before I went to bed, I vowed that I would capture my very first Pokemon; no matter what. After many failed attempts at capturing other wild Pokemon, I just know that this time is going to be different...I felt that same feeling when I saw Minccino. So, I'm going to do whatever it takes to capture Minccino and add her to my team."

All of a sudden, Lena, Zane, and Penelope heard a rustling sound coming from some nearby tall grass, and when they went to take a closer look at the grass...Minccino leapt out and landed in front of them.

"Minccino," Lena, Zane, and Penelope cried out in unison.

Seeing the opportunity before her, Lena told Minccino as she took an empty Poke Ball out and took a step towards the Chinchilla Pokemon, "Alright, Minccino, I'm going to capture you this time."

Unfortunately, before Lena could throw her Poke Ball at Minccino; the Chinchilla Pokemon ran towards her, scurried up her body, perched herself upon her right shoulder, and giggled as she began to tickle her neck and back with her tail with the same mischievous glint in her eyes, "Ccino Ccino Ccino."

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha," Lena laughed as she began to roll around in the grass while trying to stop Minccino from tickling her with her tail, but to no avail.

"Eek," Penelope screeched as she watched Lena roll around and get bits of grass stuck to her body, "Now Minccino is using Tickle."

"That's a decent name for the attack," Zane added as he began to hug himself after an uncomfortable vibe washed over him, "Man, seeing Lena get tickled by Minccino is giving me goose bumps...I'm sure glad I ain't being attacked by Tickle."

Afterward, when Lena was breathless from being tickled, Minccino laughed as she used her tail to dust some bits of grass off her fur, "Minccino Ccino Ccino," and then, like before, she ran away.

"I know how much you want to capture Minccino, Lena," Zane said to Lena as he helped her back on her feet, "But enough is enough. That Minccino keeps attacking you and then leaves at the very end. Its obvious that Minccino doesn't want to be captured by you."

"I'm sorry, Lena," Penelope added with a sympathetic expression on her face, "Me and Zane know how much battling and capturing your first Pokemon means to you, but since Minccino doesn't want to battle you; let alone be captured by you...then maybe it's time to call it quits for today."

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, until Lena whispered under her breath, "Call it quits, that's the only thing I did back home in Nuvema Town. After that incident in the outskirts of Nuvema Town, whenever I wanted to begin my Pokemon journey, that's exactly what I did...call it quits and say that I'll try again next time," then she barked at Zane and Penelope as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "No more I tell you. I refuse to call it quits and give up. I'm a Pokemon Trainer and I'm aiming to challenge the Unova Gym Leaders and earn eight Gym badges. If I give up now and quit while I was ahead in my journey, then I never deserved to become a Trainer in the first place."

Hearing Lena's words, Zane chuckled as he ruffled his hair with his hand, "Of course, Lena and quitting...they just don't mix. Forgive me, Lena, for actually persuading you to give up on battling and capturing Minccino."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Penelope replied to Lena as a smile formed on her lips, "I never should've said that you should give up on capturing your first wild Pokemon, Lena; especially after helping me catch Sewaddle."

"Alright then," Lena told Zane and Penelope as they ran after Minccino, "Let's go find Minccino...so I can battle and capture my first Pokemon."

Another half hour passed, until Lena, Zane, and Penelope spotted Minccino again; who was cleaning a Pecha Berry with her tail before taking a bite out of the fruit.

While hiding behind the tall grass, Lena instructed Zane and Penelope as she retreated from her grassy hiding spot and started to walk towards Minccino, "Wait here, leave this battle with Minccino to me and Snivy."

Lena called out as she took a Poke Ball out, reeled her arm back, and threw the ball into the air, "Let's do this, Snivy. Let's battle and capture Minccino...together."

The Poke Ball opened, and in a flash of white lights; Snivy appeared.

Once Minccino noticed Lena and Snivy, she stopped eating the Pecha Berry and said to them with a sly cunning smirk on her lips, "Ccino."

"Minccino may look like a cute and fluffy Pokemon, but she also looks like she means business," Penelope whispered to Zane as they stayed behind to watch the battle from the tall grass, "Not to mention Minccino is full of crafty tricks. Lena's going to have to take this battle seriously if she plans to capture Minccino."

"Don't worry, Penelope," Zane replied to Penelope as he kept his sole attention on Lena, "You could practically hear the confidence and determination in Lena's voice, so I know that she and Snivy are going to handle this battle with Minccino just fine."

"Here we go, Minccino," Lena told Minccino as the Chinchilla Pokemon swatted away the half eaten Pecha Berry with her tail and got into a battling stance, "Your mischievousness and cunningness won't work on me this time, especially now that I have Snivy with me."

However, Minccino just shrugged off Lena's words and sang in a calming soothing voice, "Min Minccino Ccino Minccino," and a bunch of colorful song notes were launched at Snivy.

"Hey, that's Minccino's Sing attack," Penelope asked Zane as she stared at the notes with a baffled expression on her face, "But the Sing attack is different from when Minccino used Sing on Lena. Why is that?"

"I guess Sing differs when the Pokemon using Sing is battling against another Pokemon," Zane responded to Penelope as he watched the song notes head towards Snivy, "But despite the difference, Sing can still put Snivy to sleep if she gets hit by those notes."

"No way I'm letting Snivy get hit by Minccino's Sing," Lena commanded, "Snivy, use Vine Whip to destroy those song notes."

With her retractable whip-like vines, Snivy began to whip and destroy the song notes, but once she wiped out the notes...Minccino was charging towards her.

"Eek, here comes Tickle," Zane and Penelope warned Lena in unison, "If you don't do something soon, Snivy will end up becoming a laughing mess just like you."

"Not going to happen," Lena commanded, "Quick, stop Minccino in her tracks by using Leer."

And sure enough, once Snivy looked down on Minccino with sharp leering eyes, the Chinchilla Pokemon was so intimidated that she came to a sudden halt, hugged her tail, and cried as her body began to tremble and shake, "M-M-Min M-M-Minccino."

"And there's more where that came from," Zane explained to Penelope as he watched Minccino cower before Snivy's Leer attack, "Leer is a move that not only intimidates foes, but it also lowers the Pokémon's Defense stats too."

"Now, Snivy," Lena commanded, "Use Vine Whip once more."

However, once Snivy retracted her whip-like vines and launched them at Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokemon snapped out of her intimidation and swung her glowing tail at the vines...repeatedly slapping the vines away.

"Whoa, first Sing and Tickle, and now Doubleslap," Penelope replied as Minccino continued to knock Snivy's vines back with her tail, "Minccino can use all sorts of moves."

Suddenly, Minccino jumped up, swung her tail, and then fired golden stars at Snivy; which hit the Grass Snake Pokemon and sent her flying into the tall grass.

"Oh no, that was Minccino's Swift attack," Zane cried out as he and Penelope watched Snivy fly into the air and land in the tall grass, "And a powerful Swift attack it was," then he added as he shifted his attention to Lena, "Is that it...did Lena and Snivy lose to Minccino?"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, until Lena commanded with a triumphant smile on her lips, "Not a chance. Snivy, from where you have landed, use Leaf Tornado."

All of a sudden, a tornado appeared from the tall grass, but it wasn't just made up of leaves...it was also made up of mud. Once Minccino got trapped in the tornado, she began to get hit by sharp leaves and gooey mud. Afterward, the moment the Leaf Tornado attack faded away (in which Snivy was covered in mud due to the leafy muddy Leaf Tornado attack she used,)...Minccino found out that she was also covered in mud; which left her in a frantic panicky mood as she tried to clean the mud off with her tail.

"Huh, how did mud get mixed together with Snivy's Leaf Tornado," Zane and Penelope asked Lena in unison?

Lena explained to Zane and Penelope as she began to wipe some mud off of her face (clearly some of the mud from the Leaf Tornado got onto her too,) "As we were searching for Minccino, I noticed that there were a couple of mud puddles located within the tall grass area. So, I figured if Snivy ever got knocked into the tall grass, I would use the mud puddles to my advantage...that way, the mud could distract Minccino."

"Of course," Zane replied as he and Penelope watched Minccino desperately try to clean the mud off of her fur with her tail, but the mud was so gooey and sticky that the substance just kept sinking deeper into her fur, "Minccino are natural born cleaners and love to tidy up dirty or dusty things."

"And since Minccino is too busy cleaning the mud off of her fur," Penelope added, "She can't focus on the battle."

"Exactly," Lena commanded, "Snivy, let's finish this battle with a maximum powered Tackle attack."

And once Snivy charged and slammed into Minccino with as much force and power as she could muster...the Chinchilla Pokemon was sent skidding backwards and finally fainted.

"Ok, here I go," Lena called out as she took an empty Poke Ball out, reeled her arm back, and threw the ball at Minccino, "Let's go Poke Ball."

The Poke Ball tapped Minccino, opened up, surrounded her body in a red beaming light, and dragged the Normal-type Pokemon inside.

After Minccino went inside the Poke Ball, the red and white round item began to move for a while...and when the ball stopped moving, Minccino was captured.

Lena remained motionless and silent once the Poke Ball stopped moving, but after realizing what had happened; she bellowed in a highly jovial tone of voice as she picked Minccino's Poke Ball up and lifted the ball into the air, "Yes, I battled and captured my very first wild Pokemon...I caught a Minccino."

Turning to Zane and Penelope, Lena asked them with a bright smile on her lips as she showed them Minccino's Poke Ball, "Look you guys, I managed to defeat and capture Minccino. Isn't that great?"

However, when Lena shifted her attention to Zane and Penelope she saw that they were smiling at her while holding their noses.

"Um, yeah, congratulations on capturing your first Pokemon," Zane told Lena as he and Penelope continued to hold their noses, "Way to go, you and Snivy battled perfectly out there."

"Thanks," Lena asked Zane and Penelope with a bewildered expression on her face, "Uh, why are you two holding your noses?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Lena," Penelope confessed to Lena as she and Zane held their noses while stepping further and further away from her, "Me and Zane are happy that you managed to defeat and capture Minccino, but there's just one problem...you, um, smell really bad."

Taken back by Zane and Penelope's words, Lena checked herself over and realized that she was covered in dust, grass, and mud.

"Oh well," Lena laughed as she stared at Minccino's Poke Ball, "I defeated and captured my very first Pokemon, and that's all that matters."

As the sun was setting and the sky was painted in red and gold colors, while Zane and Penelope were setting up their camp for the night; Lena went to wash up in a nearby river with Snivy and Minccino.

After Zane and Penelope finished putting up the tents; Lena returned to the camp, all cleaned, dressed in her pink nightgown, hair combed into a ponytail, and a very clean Minccino perched upon her right shoulder.

"Oh, Lena, I see you've managed to clean yourself and Minccino," Penelope asked Lena as she looked behind her, "But, where's Snivy, I thought you took her with you too?"

"Snivy was very exhausted from her battle with Minccino," Lena explained to Zane and Penelope as the three friends went to sit by the campfire, "So, after I cleaned her up, I placed Snivy back into her Poke Ball to get some rest."

"And now, just like I promised," Lena asked Minccino as she retrieved a hair brush from her bag, placed her newly caught Pokemon on her lap, and started to brush the Chinchilla Pokémon's fur, "I'm going to give your fur a good brushing, how does that sound Minccino?"

"Ccino Ino Ccino," Minccino cooed as she snuggled into Lena's lap while her new Trainer continued to brush her fur.

"Whoa," Penelope gasped as she stared at Minccino with a disbelief expression etched on her face, "Is that really the same Minccino who caused mischief and played cunning tricks on Lena? Minccino seems different from before."

Zane exclaimed to Penelope as Minccino scurried up Lena's body, gently wrapped her tail around her neck, and then snuggled against her cheek, "There are times when a Pokémon's personality and behavior changes upon capture by a Trainer. Now that Minccino has been captured by Lena, her behavior and personality towards her must have changed drastically."

"Maybe so," Lena told Zane and Penelope as she picked Minccino up and lifted her in the air, "But in the end, Minccino isn't just my newly caught Pokemon...she's my new friend and the newest member of my family."

"Ccino Minccino," Minccino cheered as she beamed a smile at Lena...her new Trainer, new friend, and new family member.

Finally, after countless tries and failed attempts, Lena has managed to defeat and capture her very first wild Pokemon; Minccino. With a new Pokemon on her team, Lena is one step closer to accomplishing her dream of becoming one of the greatest Pokemon Trainers in the Unova region.

_**That's the end of chapter four of my "Pokemon Unova Chronicles," fanfiction. The heroine, Lena, has finally decided to go on her very own Pokemon journey and travel through the Unova region. Along with her Pokemon and friends, the journey ahead of Lena, Zane, and Penelope promises to help them reach their goals, achievements, and dreams. In the next chapter, now that Lena has battled and captured her first wild Pokemon, Minccino; she, Zane, and Penelope arrive in Accumula Town. However, during their arrival, Lena, Zane, and Penelope encounter two Trainers...who are about to tell them about a mysterious organization and their plot to "liberate," all Pokemon from humans. Who are these two Trainers**__**? And what is this organization whose plan is to separate Pokemon from people once and for all? **__**What adventures and Pokemon await Lena in her travels through the Unova region? If you want to venture into the Unova region, read my fanfiction story "Pokemon Unova Chronicles." :D **_

_Trainer: Lena_

_Pokemon Class: Trainer_

_Unova region Pokemon_

_Snivy (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado_

_Minccino (Female)_

_Moves: Sing, Tickle, Doubleslap, Swift_

* * *

_Trainer: Zane_

_Pokemon Class: Treasure Hunter_

_Unova region Pokemon_

_Oshawott (Female)_

_Moves: Razor Shell_

_Lillipup (Male)_

_Moves: Odor Sleuth_

* * *

_Trainer: Penelope_

_Pokemon Class: Trainer_

_Unova region Pokemon_

_Tepig (Male)_

_Moves: Tackle, Ember, Flame Charge _

_Sewaddle (Female)_

_Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Razor Leaf_


End file.
